Firearms allow the use of a wide variety of optical devices, such as rifle scopes, telescopic sights, aperture sights, red dot sights and holographic sights in order to accurately place the projectile at the intended location. In order to accomplish this, the optical device should be mounted on top of the firearm with the centerline matching that of the projectile travel path centerline. The optical device must be adjusted based on each independent user position and line of sight as they aim through the device.
Different situations require the use of different types and configurations of optical devices. Optical devices that are intended to allow the user to accurately engage targets at a distance do not allow for the ability to accurately engage targets at close range. In order to accomplish this, many users install a second optical device at a 45° offsets to the firearm centerline or stack one optical configuration on top of another one. This adversely affects the accuracy and ease of use of the firearm.
There is a need for an optical device mount that can be adapted to any firearm that allows the user to install two independent optical devices on the firearm simultaneously. The mount must allow for quick transition between the two and ensure the desired optical device is positioned in the proper centerline as to maintain the user's accuracy and sight picture. It must have versatility of design to enable users to install a variety of different optical devices.